


Temper, Temper

by Bonfoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, HP: EWE, M/M, Romance, mention of MPREG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonfoi/pseuds/Bonfoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s amazing how you find what you were missing in the last place you look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temper, Temper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accioslash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioslash/gifts).



> Dear Accioslash, thank you for your ficlets and drawings (I love the fan fic ratings!) and your work in helping Snarry reach ten years.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

**_ Disclaimer:_** The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life. 

This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

Severus Snape had never known how to love someone, at least that was until Harry _bloody_ Potter blundered into his refuge.

“Hello, can you tell m—Snape?”

{|}{|}{|}*{|}~|~{|}*{|}{|}{|}

“You wanker! You insensitive prat!” Severus dodged a Leg-Locker hex and sent back his own Incarcerous with a savage smirk. “You let me believe you were dead!” Potter’s temper was fraying rapidly as he sent a volley of hexes and grey charms at Severus as he hid behind the apothecary’s counter. “You let **me** believe it! I was supposed to be the one you loved, damn you!”

“Sorry to disillusion you, Potter, but war makes strange bedfellows,” Severus bellowed as he dove from one counter to another. Suddenly, the spells flying from Potter’s wand stopped and the heavy, slippery feel of Wild Magic began seeping through the air. Severus peeked over the solid oak of the swinging door under the counter. “Potter?!” he asked, wand at the ready.

“You really should remember I’m more powerful than you, Severus…” Harry tapped Severus on the shoulder and yanked the man’s wand from his surprised fingers. “I’ve spent the last five years trying to live without you, Severus Snape, I’m not going to let a fit of temper rend you limb from limb even if you deserve it.” Harry’s eyes, clearer and greener than ever shone from behind designer spectacles. “Besides, it’d be awfully hard to shag a dead man, tho’ I’m certain I could work out the kinks.”

Severus Snape had rarely been speechless, or surprised. This time he was both and thankfully Potter put his mouth to good use stopping anything from coming from Severus’. He pulled the taller man from the floor and swept him into his arms, sucking the air from Severus’ lungs as he kissed him deeply, stealing Severus’ senses as well as reminding him just who he needed in his life.

They stumbled into the counter and the glass vials on top wobbled and clinked, but Harry’s magic just Transfigured it and them into a nubby couch for them to sprawl over. Severus didn’t do much but wrap his arms around Harry…powerful, sexy, demanding Harry…and hold on.

{|}{|}{|}*{|}~|~{|}*{|}{|}{|}

Hours later, Harry rolled over and began mouthing the love-bites he’d left in a necklace around Severus’ throat. Snape purred under the onslaught, his hand stroking gently up and down Harry’s spine, noting the definition of his lover’s muscles and the rippling of scars that hadn’t marred that skin five years before.

“I really should shut you in a cave, Severus,” Harry mumbled into Severus’ shoulder.

“I’d find my way out, Potter.” Severus moved away to see into Harry’s eyes. “Although if you care to join me there, I wouldn’t be so adverse.”

“I would if I could, but…” Harry’s voice faded away as he grinned. “Your daughter would be devastated without me to read her tales of Potion Master’s Peril.” He laughed as Severus’ mind seemed to steam open. “Yes, powerful enough to get what I want, Severus, and I wanted her—and you—but you left me, and her, behind.”

Severus’ arms clenched around Harry and held him still as he whispered _Legilimens_ as he stared into Harry’s eyes. The child he saw, dark hair, widow’s-peak, eyes darker than Harry’s and his own sly smirk… “She really exists,” he gasped.

“I never would have left if I knew! Never!” Severus babbled. “I was wrong to run. I was…” Harry wrapped his arms around Severus and rolled until they were kissing on the Transfigured couch.

“Severus Snape, I never thought I’d see you lose your mind.” Harry pressed soft kisses across Severus’ cheeks. “You’ll need to court us, Severus, Serena and me. And we’re not easy, either.” Harry sighed and began scrambling over Severus to begin dressing. 

“I’ve got to get home, but if you Floo Call for Raven’s Rest, we’ll talk.” Harry paused as he was buttoning his shirt, fiddling with a button that was only hanging by a thread. “If you don’t want us, just send an owl. We know how to live in spite of everything Life throws at us.” He waved his wand and was dressed once more, only _that_ button dangling from its hole.

Severus lay there thinking about all he’d missed, all he’d lost out on. He slipped off the couch and onto one knee. “Harry Potter, will you allow me the chance to woo you? To show Serena…”

“Serena Snape-Potter.”

“…Serena Snape-Potter that I can be a good father?” Severus finished in a whisper.

Harry smiled and bent to press a kiss on Severus’ nose. “Call us and we’ll welcome you. We always will.”

{|}{|}{|}*{|}~|~{|}*{|}{|}{|}

**Epilogue: Two Years Later**

_Serena Snape-Potter ~~corgially~~ cordially invites you  
to the vows of  
Harry Potter and Severus Snape._   


_Please don’t bring Weasley Wizarding Wheezes,  
it makes Papa Snape turn purple in the face._   


§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

_~~~ Comments, like rain in the desert, are greatly appreciated.  
Thank you for reading. ~~~_   



End file.
